


Jacob and the Beast

by Frothy Mouth (MyDaedricGravemind)



Series: "Froth Me, Baby, One More Time-" [1]
Category: Assassins Creed Syndicate
Genre: A Twist on the Curse itself, A Witch and an enchanted rose..., All you Disney fans out there ready for me to ruin your childhood's?, But in turn demands much in return, Comfort, Curses and Castles, Fear, Guilt, I beg your patience with this fic-it exploded into somthing too good to pass up, I love the idea though and it shall never be abandoned, Jacob is curious and only ever wants to help people, Letters, Lewis is THE BEST SECRET BUTLER(next to Alfred of course), M/M, Rejecting Comfort for safty sake, Resentment, Set during the first world war(WWI), Suspicions, THIS WORK IS NOT ABANDONED-JUST EDITTING, The idea would not let me rest till I had written it and then demands much!, You will not look at crows the same way again, haunting past, love and hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaedricGravemind/pseuds/Frothy%20Mouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan Frye, an decorated war general, out of fear that his son may be enlisted into the British army and face the thought of the chance he may lose him to death from the bombing, invading forces; young Jacob is sent to an orphans and childrens shelter, in the heart of their great war grieved country-To a towering seaside castle set sucluded in the wild country side.<br/>Jacob has no choice in the matter and resents the idea of being too young, unfit or uneeded to serve his country...<br/>But perhaps it was not his country but a person that needed him more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unwanted Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EatSnowAndDie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatSnowAndDie/gifts).



> It WILL get better(written) as it goes on-I promise:)

 

* * *

 

 

 

The moter car rumbled along the narrow gravel road, the pleasant gloomy country side rolling by. 

Jacob slumped in the firm seat as the rough road jostled him about. He was brooding, alone and sent to a strange estate because his father feared the Germans were to bomb London and he wasted his children as far away from the fight as possible. Even the other end of the world wouldnt have been far enough.

Jacob's fingers picked at each other as he hoplessly and helplessly journeyed further and further from the fight. He had secretly attempted to enlist-lieing about who he was and how old- but they always seemed to know it was him and he was promptly turned away. His father would scold in his most serious tone about how he was only a child and had no right to give himself over to be slaughtered by the German sods. That, as his father, it was his responsibility and duty-his right- to decide what should be done with him and how and where was best for him.

So he arranged to have him sent away.

Jacob huffed and stopped fiddling with his hands, instead he stuffed his hands under his arms for warmth and to stop acting so nervous. He looked up and saw the village man driving looking at him with the car mirror. He were warm with sympathy though he hadnt said a word the whole way. Jacob figured he thought he was pouting or sulking but didnt care if he did. He didnt want to hide, here, stuffed in a old house with a pile of dirty bawling babes and children, all screaming for attention and their mums. Jacob wanted to be out there-doing somthing! Not shoved away and out of sight, how everyone liked to keep him. Even his sister was out there, somwhere. She had been sent to visit an aunt abroad before all this had begun in earnest-and concerning London. He was afraid for her but his father insisted that she remain there and Jacob to remain-here.

Where was _here?_ Jacob really didnt know...not until the moter car ground to a stop and the driver turned to him and spoke.

"M' sorry, sir, but this is as far as I'll go."

 _What?_ Jacob's brows furrowed, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I cant go any further, sir. No closer to that cursed place-I'm right an' sorry but you see- that ol' place has worse off then a devil's graveyard an' all-and I don' want any part of it."

Jacob looked unbelieving. "...So-you this is _it?_ You're just _leaving_ me here?"

The man looked like it wasn't so bad a thing, as if it was the usual measure.

"No, sir, I'm jus' dropping you off here. I said I can go no further-but you jus' walk up the road, no turn offs, and after three miles and a climb an' a hill-you'll find the place your looking for."

The man was serious, Jacob didnt quite believe him but after a moment and when the car didnt move and the man was staring patiently at him that he realized that he was waiting for him to get out.

Jacob shrugged and grabbed at his simple bag and suitcase, tugging them out of the vehicle. It dropped by his feet and he stood there-the lost and forelone picture- as the villager drove away. The long and loud train had brought him to the village and this car had driven him here from there. It was only about ten miles down the winding, rough mountainous road but-to drop him off _here_ because they shuddered in fear of the rumors of the childs home was unthought of and rather unreal.

But, like the whole of his life, Jacob didnt really have the choice. He was here, alone and was to walk the rest of the long unwanted road to his new unwanted home and not for the first time, Jacob wished he was anywhere else but where he stood.

Sighing and heaving his suitcase off the gravel, Jacob started forward-to cover the first of the three miles and behold this place for himself.

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Castle Alhambra

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jacob couldnt believe what he was seeing...

The palace-the...castle was collossel! It stood majestically before the humble road, concealed behind the bend so the traveler would be awestruck by its magnificence and its beauty. It was a massive palace of stone and cobble, with painted glass windows and three towering spires crowned with iron spears that signed a cross in the heavens. It looked like a cathedral save for its magnificent stone walls around its sides and face, set back in time it would have easily repelled invaders or any siege.

The boy didnt know how long he stood there staring at the grand sight, even as the sun silloetted it from behind...spell binding.

A wind blew gently from the east and he heard gulls calling to each other and searching for food. Snapping him out of his reverie, he saw the road, well grown in with grass from lack of use, led straight to the mighty gates that he was to be locked saftly behind. he didnt know if that was a comforting thought.

Approaching the grand iron wrought gates, Jacob's shoes scoffed from gravel to oaken wood, startling him. He forced himself to look down and he saw that he now stood upon the drawbridge, laid over a canyon of water, that led him on and into the heart of the grand castle.  Jacob eyes were cast down as he felt a rush of lightheadedness from the height of the bridge to the water below. He made his way with care till his shoes then scoffed from ancient wood to clean carven stone. He froze for a moment, feeling the almost overwelming urge to not be here-as if he may be tresspassing on somthing he was not to touch-but the man had said this was it...and as much as he wanted to turn go back the way he had come, he didnt.

Carefully starting again, he trod almost reverently up the way, head down cast as if he were approaching his Maker. He swore it felt  as if he were and as if he didn't belong here, in this frozen place and time. He wondered what in bloody hell had made his father choose a place like this for his son! Did he not even know that it looked like this?? Jacob's eyes drank in the commanding glory of the great walls and structure, showing greater detail with every step. Look-there were statues hewn into the stone walls- saints invoking safty to the dwellers, their faces stern with the importance of their duty. And even Gargoyls and Angels stood side by side together to defend the inhabiters from man and spirit. An unconcious smile drew over his features as he, with wide eyes, beheld the glory of it all. He could not help but think about his sister and how she would gasp at what he now beheld...he didnt even care for such things but this-

This was somthing even he could come to enjoy exploring.

 Jacob finally drew up the the large iron wrought double door front, set above a tri cobbled stair. Jacob peered at the lion's head door knocker that was formed with breathtaking skill he touched and stared at it for many minuetes. _How does such a place exist?? It feels more of a fairie's tale...am I dreaming?_ He found himself again and huffed out a breath of anticipation. Reaching for the knocker, he took it and knocked it three times strong-he wondered what it would bring...

A few moments after the door unbolted and creaked heavily open, both doors parting to reveal a well but simply dressed man of middle age who regarded the newcomer with a cool, contained, mild interest.

"I am Lewis-" His voice was methodical, as if he were either about to sing or were reciting the most holy poetry.-" the keeper of the house and master servant...To whom do I make aquaintance?"

Jacob felt awash in time, no wonder the locals treated this place so oddly, he was hardly a moment here and he was already caught up in its spell.

"My name is Jacob...Frye." He showed the punched tag on his luggage with his name, guardian's name and address where he came from. Lewis only glanced down at it, his head unmoved as if his neck were hurt or splinted, then glanced back up with eyes of cool indifferent.

"I see." Was all he said. "Right this way, please." And standing aside he waited for the boy to enter.

Little did Jacob know that the ages for boys to enter were eight years of age through fourteen...and he had now entered nineteenth year. But for reasons unknown he allowed the boy into the saftly of the castle. He was accepted into his new home.

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Strange in a Stranger Place

 

* * *

 

 

 

"This is the Grand Hall-" Lewis explained as he took Jacob along the castle's tour. Jacob had never been anywhere that looked so marvelous and on such a scale as this.. It was grand indeed..

"-There is the Dining Hall, but you and the other boys will be dining in the East servant's dining room. More fitting for the rest, I trust you understand?" He continued to walk ahead of him but his tone was so smooth and easing in an almost comical way, he sounded as if a smile would crack and he would laugh...Save for the perfectly dull look on his face once you looked at him head on.

Jacob nodded and then answered, being the butler did not turn his head to see the gesture. "..I suppose the other boys are a bit rowdy. I dont mind, I really dont care where you put me." He thought of his father so glad to stuff him away here, no trouble, no muff, no fuss.

Why was it _Evie_ got to go abroad with Aunt Disreali and _not_ him? Because he wasn't smart enough for anything?

He wasn't exactly hearing the rest of what the butler said until he turned round on him and firmed his voice in serious instruction. "This is the East side of the castle and you boys are to stay on this side. The rest have received their instruction before you so you will not intice dares or other reckless games to compensate for you eventual boredom...Understo-od?"

Jacob just noticed that he was bald under his crookedly tipped hat..before he came back to the question. "..Yes..perfectly."

"Excellent-this way..." And so he led him into the servants dining room and from there showed him the rest of the areas where he was "allowed". The quarters of the boys had plenty of room for more boys but quite the relief when Lewis took him to his own room upon a parrafiet which had a staircase on either side of an over head hallway.

He opened the door and gestured Jacob inside where he set his suitcase down and took in the musty, old smell of a clean, old unused room. Simple but suiting, it would have to do.

Jacob huffed and shrugged a stretch as Lewis left him to his own.

He paused in the doorway. "And supper is at the sixth hour...make certain you are not late." He then closed the door.

And Jacob sighed all alone and wondered how long he was going to last here...

 

* * *

 

 

At six o' clock he arrived in the dining room and sat himself down as the rest of the lads gathered and tussled with each other. Jacob ignored them all...all boys of 8 and 10, no one even near his age-which he found rather strange-but shrugged that off as well. Things here were strange so why should he keep expecting things to be different?

Their food was hidden beneath silver platter cover, deeply dished upward it kept the plattered dinner piping hot and moist; and as many boys as there were, there were that many for them.

Clever, Jacob mused as he uncovered his and beheld amidst a roiling cloud of steam his plump venison roast on a bed of steamed greans, tender celery and carrot stalks with a sweet ambrosia sauce, rimmed with 12 plump, tender baby potatoes.

Jacob couldn't believe the glory of such a kingly meal and looked about as if waiting to have permission to touch any of it. But as he saw the other boys cheer and dig into their own with out any sort of care other then to fill there bellies, he carefully placed his silver to the meal and ate as well.

At the chime of the seventh hour Lewis came and told them off to bed, their platter's licked clean. Jacob followed the rest, not used to such early hours but reasoned after such a long trip that he could use the rest.

Dressing into his night clothes, Jacob lay on his new bed awhile and let his thoughts wander about. His room was simple yet had such character as to make him feel so terrribly out of place in it, as if he were somwhere he didn't belong. NO suprise, that was how he felt no matter where he was but this felt different. As if it were strange and out of place just like he was...

Strange thoughts, Jacob..He teased himself then sighed again and closed his eyes.

Exploring tomorrow, and maybe he would even get a sight of the seaside that surged a thousand feet below them...

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
